Game of Consequence
by BlackSheep Fiction
Summary: They had the affair for years, but can they end it? What will happen when the gauntlet is thrown down and someone asks for something real? ADULT SIZED LEMONS.


_**AN: This is a one-shot that I had just laying around for a long time, I decided to dust it off and polish it up, let me know what you think! I know that I usually don't write Jasper, but I think that he works well in this. Thanks for all the love on my Sweet Animosity and new chapter should be posted soon for that! **_

_**If you are feeling spunky, you should look up the (Assassin's Tango) while they are dancing..lol It goes well. Okay okay i'll shut up and let you enjoy! Love ya!**_

_**Love love love**_

_**Juliet**_

_GAME OF CONSEQUENCE**  
**_

I look to the ceiling and silently wondering, yet again, what I'm doing there and how Bella managed to talk me into this. How are we going to get through this damn night? He looked back at her sitting across from him and could just imagine taking her right here on the table, Jake and Alice be damned. She had on a simple and yet sexy black dress with the low droop neck that did not leave much of her large breasts covered. Her long legs were punctuated with high back heels. Her auburn hair was pulled up into a twist making her neck seem swan like and her make up was giving him the come hither effect.

'Don't stare, don't stare.' I chanted to myself as she bent low to pick something up out if her purse. 'Oh my God she's doing it on purpose.' I just took a sip of water when my eyes found the swells of her large breasts and then promptly choked on the water.

Bella' eyes snapped up, so quickly realized what I was looking at and humor was edged into her features.

"You okay, Hun?" Alice asked, concern creased her face.

"Something in my throat." I croaked out, trying to smile at her reassuringly. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Bella straightened up and put her hand over her mouth to smother a laugh, but I caught it and narrowed my eyes at her. "Shut it, Woman." I said using the name I use to when we were going to school together, then looked to Jake. "Control her." I was appealing to her boyfriend looking for some male support, this night was going to be interesting. It had been so long since I had seen her and yet, I sill felt the pull. I know she did and yet here we are, trying to play nice and get along. Why did I let her talk me into this again? Because you know she only did so that she can see you again. True. You also know that you only accepted for the same reason. True again.

Still watching me, her green eyes were dancing with laughter.

"Be good, or I'll throttle you." Jake said jokingly. She doesn't even glance his way with his jokingly placed threat and her eyes were still on me when the waiter came to the table to get our orders. She isn't being very discrete today.

Jake orders for Bella, knowing how she likes her meal prepared. I see her stealing glaces at me while everyone is ordering. I haven't seen her in months and I had not had a long conversation with her in longer then that, but this strange sexual tension that gets thick as mud when we were around each other was just ridiculous. I said we didn't have a conversation, that had nothing to do with sex. Yes, we are horrible people, however I am pretty sure I was going to hell before I cheating on my long time girlfriend with the first woman I ever loved. We were first every things actually and we never seemed to be able to leave each other be, but the last time was the last time. That's what I told her and I told myself over and over again. Why am I here again? When I snapped back into the here and now I was ordering on autopilot and looking over Alice's shoulder as she looked at the menu. I looks up and did a double take finding Bella openly staring at me.

'Were her eyes always so beautiful?' I thinks to myself. Jake was saying something, but she didn't hear.

Jake notices Bella' lack of interests and nudges her with his elbow. "You alright? What are you doing?" he asked when she still didn't look up.

Bella finally tore her eyes from me to answer. "There is a fish tank behind Jasper, I'm watching the fishies." She says childishly making Jake roll his eyes at her.

'She's retarded if she thinks that they'll fall for that.' I think to himself.

As Alice turned to look at the fish, Jake dropped his fork and it bounced across the floor. I took the golden opportunity to look to Bella with one of my best stern glares and mouth. "What the hell are you doing?"

Bella feigns innocents as she looks back at me as I glared at her. "Lock it up!" I mouthed. "Lock it." I emphasized with the locking motion on my lips.

She licks her lips slowly, almost biting her tongue, trying not to laugh when I try to kick her under to table. Jake was coming back to the table after trying to locate another fork to replace he had dropped. I turned to look at the fish, throwing Bella another warning glance.

I noticed in the reflection of the glace that Bella starts to look around the room. It's a fairly new place, dinner and there was even a dance floor. Soon getting bored with people watching she looked over at me again, who was still turned away toward the fish. Well in the direction of the fish anyways. I thought she was actually going to behave herself . . . until I felt her foot slowly making her way up my leg, pretending interest in the fish.

Nervously, I shake her foot off and turn to pick up my drink, glaring at her over the glass.

Jake suddenly gets up to go to the bathroom, but doesn't leave before planting a deep kiss on Bella, glancing up to see if I saw it. 'Marking his territory' I mused. 'Might as well as just lifted his leg then and there. Funny guy.'

Bella smacks the back of his head, "Your going piss, not to war." She said annoyed at his outward display. Jake pulled back a little and just gave her a very guy grin of self satisfaction.

Bella rolled her eyes and looked back at me when I laughed, flashing Jake a thumbs up. Bella groaned and looked away. I was trying to fill the silence by getting Bella and Alice to talk, though the girls never really got along (even in high school), so it wasn't long before the silence won over.

Bella was still looking around the restaurant when Alice perked up and said. "Hey babe, look it's my mom, I'll be right back."

"Um okay." I says, I am sure I was looking a little scared. "I'll be here."

Bella sighed and absently started to rub my leg with her foot again, mouthing "You're doomed" when I looked up at her.

When Alice got out of ear shot I swatted at her foot and leaned into the table. "Stop it." I said between clinched teeth.

Jake came back to the table and Bella tries to casually straighten herself. "Hey honey, wanna dance?" Jake shakes his head and gives her an apologetic look. Bella nods and then looks to me hopefully. "Want to dance? Comm'on it's a slow song, supper easy…"

I looked to Jake for approval. "Is that cool?" Jake just shrugged showing his indifference and Bella beamed a smile at me. I was bound and determined to ignored the look and turned back to Jake. "You sure because I don't want to cause any problems. I can just sit here just was well."

Jake makes a shooing gesture to us. "So'kay, I don't dance." He explained.

"Oh, okay then." I said, tuning to Bella with a grand gesture. "Shall we?"

Smiling brightly as she took my hand with a slight bow. "We shall."

I lead her to the dance floor and swiftly takes proper form for the music playing. (Assassin's tango~ John Powell)

"What the hell are you doing?" I said through clinched teeth, making sure that my lips weren't even moving. I swung her around roughly, my annoyance glittering in my hazel eyes.

Bella looked up at me with the decency to look guilty. "I missed you." She whispered, barely heard over the music.

I lifted her slightly and she did a little hop as she spun from me and then I jerked her roughly to me again. I can not believe that she was pulling this shit again. "You missed me?" I hissed. "Are you crazy?" I swept her across the floor, practically dragging her to the furthest part of the floor from our table. She leaned against me as I whispered harshly into her ear. "My girlfriend is here and oh yeah, your boyfriend!" I leaned back and allowed myself a little smile as I looked at her guilty face. "Dork."

I spun her from me again and jerked on her hand to come back. I stopped her spinning with my hands around her back as she crashed into me. I held her there for a second and looked pointedly at her gushing cleavage. "Besides, your tits are falling out of the top of your dress onto the dinner table." She gave me an annoyed look, but I released her and we resumed dancing as I continued to scold her. "You can't just go touching my cock under the table, are you high?"

Bella laughed. SHE LAUGHED! "Because we are having such a riveting conversation that it's so obvious." She said sarcastically. I gave her a quiet, though no less deadly, growl as I dipped her.

"You need to behave yourself, young lady." My voice was even and surprisingly not giving away my irritation.

She rolled her eyes and me and gave me a sexy, but sly smirk. "Okay, okay. I'll be good." She promised.

I brought her back up and swung her back into my arms. I looked over her head and dropped Bella as if she was hot lava and I was being burned. Bella looked at me confused and followed my gaze to see Alice heading towards us. 'She's gunna snap.' I thought to myself, bracing for the verbal lashing from my girlfriend.

Bella met Alice's eyes without blinking as she reached us on the dance floor and I was praying that she would keep her promise to behave herself. The girl would be a pretty big bitch if she felt like it.

"Can I dance with my boyfriend?" Alice asked, her voice all sugar and honey.

"Of course." Bella replied sweetly, putting some sway in her hips as she walked away.

When Bella reached the table she looked back at us and I could tell that the conversation with Jake was awkward. Not that mine was any less, but I was use to the accusation when it came to Bella and Alice. Not that it wasn't founded, but honestly, what could we be doing on the dance floor? We stay out and dance the next song, retuning afterward to relax and grab a drink.

"Our food should be here soon." Bella says lamely trying to fill the silence and issuing a swift kick to me when I flashed a knowing grin. Luckily a waiter came to the table to offer some stronger drinks. Bella looked like she had never been so glad to see anyone person in her entire life.

I ordered a crown on the rocks then quickly amended it to a double and ordered Alice a moscatto. Jake ordered a Yingling no glass and Bella decided she also wanted a Yingling.

"Check her ID." I coughed loudly into my hand. The waiter raised an expectant eyebrow and Bella gasped. "I'm twenty six, thank you." She said defensively.

The waiter sighed and glanced at me who, by the way, happily nodded smiling. "I'm going to have to check your ID ma'am." He said giving an apologetic look.

Bella handed over her ID and the waiter looked at it for longer then necessary and handed it back. "Do you have another ID, ma'am?" he asked professionally. Bella rolled her eyes and shot me a 'damn you' look and started to root through her bag.

I look at the waiter and smile. "This could take a while, you can come back if you like." And the waiter nodded and left.

Ten minutes later he returned with our drinks in hand. Bella had finally managed to find her second ID and handed it to the waiter triumphantly.

The waiter clears his throat and hands the ID back. "I'm sorry Ms. Swan, but we cannot accept this ID here."

She takes the ID back with a confused look. "Bollix. Why not?"

"Because, ma'am, it doesn't have a photo." He explained. I smothered a laugh and picked up my drink. "Mmm I'm parched" I said loudly. Bella glared openly at me as the waiter cleared his throat again. "Is there anything non-alcoholic I can get you?" he offered politely.

"Just the coke then." I put in smartly.

"Diet Coke." Bella corrected, sitting back in her chair.

I shrugged. "Well I wasn't gunna say anything, but a diet for the lady."

"Wanker." Bella mumbled, her arms crossed in front of her. Jake nudges her to be nice.

"Tisk, tisk my dear." I said playfully. "So, Jake, how's you beer?"'

Jake smiles widely. "Great, thanks."

"Both bloody wankers." she mumbled.

I loved this side of her. It was like being in school all over again. I know the look I gave her grew more mischievous as I looked to Alice. "Baby, how's your moscatto?"

"Really good!" she replies enthusiastically.

Bella wasn't even looking at me when I looked her way, unvoiced laughter all over my face. "Yeah this Crown is great too."

When the waiter returned with her drink, Bella thanked him kindly and popped the wedge of lemon into her mouth. I was still chuckling when I got up to go to the bar. "Be right back guys."

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

Alice and Jake were talking amongst themselves about the gas prices from what I could here, while I sat quietly in my chair, watching the people on the dance floor. I can not believe Jasper started all that shit, knowing I am twenty-six and now I can't drink! This was payback for using my foot against him earlier. Hell, this was probably payback for the whole evening being planned just because I missed him. It had been almost ten months from the last time that I saw Jasper. We saw each other on the strip at a bar, talked for two seconds and ended up at a motel all night. That's how it had always been us. Fire and passion, unfortunately we fought like that too. When we got up to leave the next morning he told me he was going to marry Alice and this was the last time we did anything like this. It was. I left the state and only moved back a few weeks ago, which was how I formed this plan to see him. Have the 'spouses' meet each other. Jake was the only one that didn't go to our school, but me and Alice pretended the other didn't exist, so that was like we went to different schools.

The song that was playing ended and I had to smile to myself thinking of the dance Jasper and I just had. It was a calculated move, asking him to dance. He tried to get out of it but asking permission from Jake, but I know Jake doesn't dance. I know that me can Jasper do and I know that we dance well together (We have been told we like sex in public.). I also know, that when we were dancing, he called Alice his girlfriend. Not wife. I smiled again and looked back to the spouses talking and realized that there was a police officer at the table. Jake was talking to him calmly, but the new song that came on was too loud to hear anything, so I didn't try. 'Prolly just swapping stories.' I thought to herself.

The officer was suddenly joined by another and they were pointing at me, fuck. I looked to Jake who looked agitated, but not too alarmed. The newly arrived officer walked over to me and bent down so he was close to my ear. "We need you to come with us, ma'am." He said quietly, obviously trying to not make a scene. I looked at him and realized there was yet another officer behind me his hand on now was on my shoulder and he's been there the whole time.

I got up quietly and walks with the officer's out of the restaurant, really starting to panic now. Jasper had a mix of amusement and concern on his face as he watched me leave. He caught one of the officers as they left and stopped to talk to them.

By the time that I see Jasper exiting the restaurant they have me in the car already and are pulling away. I looked back and saw that he getting into his truck and following behind us to the station. Where was Jake? Where was Alice for that matter? Jasper was walking up as they are taking me inside and I lose my composure. Very quietly, hardly above a whisper I beg him. "Please, Jazz. I need you, they won't tell me what's wrong or what I have done." My eyes stung with the unshed tears that I was trying to hide.

"It's fine, I got this" he reassured me.

The officers take me into an all but empty room with only two chairs and one desk. They sit me down on the hard wooden chair and hand cuffed me to the table before mumbling something about wait here. Thanks a lot dickhead. The officer exited out of the door behind me and left me alone to my thoughts. Not the best of ideas, but then again they don't know me very well. If they did they would know that I didn't do whatever it is that they think I did. Unless secretly wishing that a person would meet a natural, painless, but untimely death was a crime. I didn't think so, and Alice is still alive, so we are all safe there. 'I didn't think that I'd be in a police station when I was handcuffed to a table.' I thought sarcastically, almost chuckling to myself at the absurdity of the situation. Where was Jake?

Just then Jasper walked in and stood right in front of me. "Okay, so here is what's going on. They think that your ID is fake and that you got it from this big time guy that they have been after for quite a while." He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. "So I know wouldn't, you have no need to, but they wanted me to ask you. Did you get the ID from someone or is it yours?"

Without hesitation, though a little confusion. "It's mine, I swear to it."

"Okay, I have to go talk to my uncle and I will figure this out." He said dropping a reassuring kiss on her head and started to head for the door.

"Where is Jake and Alice?" I ask, not really caring anymore.

"They weren't any help, so I sent them home. Relax the detective will be here in a bit." He said before leaving again.

Twenty minutes had gone by and I started to panic. My thoughts were frantic and becoming in panicked rapped succession. 'What if they didn't believe him, or me? God my back hurts, where is everyone? What if Jasper left?'

My phone buzzed in my purse and I had forgotten that it was even in there. 'Why did they let me keep my purse?' I put the random thought behind me and flipped my phone open to see that it was Jake.

'Why didn't you tell me you had a record?' -J

'I don't, it was a mistake.'

'Right, well I just got a call from the office and I have to go in so I am heading to the airport. I will call you tomorrow.' -J

What a fucking dick. I knew it wasn't true. He said that he had asked off all weekend just so that he could fly up and see me. He was bailing out. 'You know this would be so much easier if you would just grow a pair and break up with me.'

'That is not what I want to do.' -J

'Really? You are not bailing right now? If you don't want to believe me then fine, get on that plane, but don't bother calling me.'

'You are being stupid.'- J

'Goodbye Jake.'

Please. I don't think that I have been fucked with enough today, throw something else at me! That wasn't fair, it was probably just karma for thinking of Jasper while we made love. I really did wish Jake the best. He was a good guy, just not for me. So why had I been clinging to the idea of happily ever after with him? The same reason I do with everyone. Jasper. I dropped my head on the table in defeat with a loud thump.

The door finally opened and I didn't even raise my head. 'Must be the investigator.' I think to myself. The door closed behind him and I heard a jingling of keys as he walked across the room to where I sat. He uncuffed the cuff on the table but left the one on my wrist.

My head snapped up at the sound of keys slamming on the table and a raspy voice saying "Okay your free." Before I could turn and look there was a hand on my shoulder and a voice so close to my ear, his breath sent shivers down my back. "The next time you touch my cock while I'm on a date with my girlfriend, I will really have you arrested."

I shot up and spun around, crashing into Jasper's chest with a gasp. He looked down at me with amusement. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Swan. I am Detective Whitlock."

Jasper laughed as I just stood staring up at him, I am pretty sure that my mouth was hanging open. Finally I gathered myself and used the hand that didn't still have the cuff on it to smack his arm. "You shit!" I yelled. "You have no idea how freaked out I was!"

Jasper didn't even flinch, just kept on smiling down at me. It made it very distracting and hard to stay mad at him. "The waiter was a friend of mine too. The guys who arrested you were some academy mates of mine." He explained his grin widening. "Welcome home, Woman."

"You unbelievable shit! I should kick you!" I threatened, hitting him again. "Or beat you! Or … or…" I trailed off when I noticed that he was not looking at me but at my . . . my eyes grew large as he reached out a finger, lightly following my arm down and cuffing the open end back to the table. My eyes snapped to his infuriatingly calm, slow smile. "You wouldn't!" I growled, glaring at him.

Jasper looked me up and down in such a way that now, my panties were useless and ignored challenge as if I never spoke. "Now about your dress, I noticed that you can hide things in here. I'll have to do a full cavity search. You might be hiding a weapon." His voice turned as seductive as his smile as he points and spins me around. facing directly into the camera in the corner of the room. "Don't move Ms. Swan, if that is your real name." He purred from behind me, almost making me my knees buckle as his breath tickled my ear.

I saw the camera and suddenly panicked. "You wouldn't!" I said with a little less conviction now. It's been too long since we've seen each other. I just wasn't very sure what he was capable of anymore.

"Notice this room is a little different from a normal interrogation room," he said pointing around the room, still using his low sexy voice. Fuck I am going to end up moaning from the sound of his voice alone. "No mirror. This is a training room. "

I was in danger of putting a hole through my lip at this point because I was biting so hard.

Jasper spins me back around roughly so I had to hold the edge of the table for stability. He brought his body close, but didn't touch me as his foot nudged my legs apart. His hands came to my waist, feeling down my right side. Grazing the side of my breast, the swell of my hip . . . Every curve down to my tall back high heels (which I bought just for this night in hopes that he would notice) was felt and then when he reached the bottom, he switched to my left side and made his way back up. So achingly slow that my teeth threatened to draw blood with the force that I was fighting back my moan by biting my lip.

As he stood up, he came with in inches from my face, his beautiful eyes never leaving mine. He moved as if he were going to kiss me, but instead he spun me back around so that I was face down on the table, holding me still with a restraining hand at the back of my neck. I felt the heat creeping into my cheeks as I blushed wildly.

Jasper's "search" continued in his semi-professional manner as his hand slowly rode up the bottom of my dress, making his way to my panties. I almost moaned out loud and then almost cried in protest when he dropped the dress. He pushed me down silently telling me that I was not to get up from that I wasn't moving. I felt the zipper of my dress going all the way down to my ass ans just as quickly, my bra clasp coming undone.

"Jasper." I whimper as I feel his hand run up my back to my neck and hold me there. His other hand is finding it's way to my thong, his hand gliding over my ass.

I felt his weight shift as he brought his face next to my ear, his breath and the base of his voice sending an electrical charge down my spine. "So you thought it was a good idea to try and stroke my cock under the table." He squeezed my ass roughly. "But why aren't you doing it now? Why else do you think I only cuffed one hand?"

I grinned. "I though you were playing man in charge." I said trying to move against his hand that was lightly caressing the damp fabric of my throng and he pushed me back down.

"Uh uh, Ms. Swan, let me see your hand." He commanded. I obeys reaching back with my free hand, grazing the front of his pants. His arousal is apparent and he was really enjoying this power by the bulge I feel.

Jasper moves his hand with one quick snap my thong was gone and he quickly slid his fingers down further until they found my wet lips

"Guhhh." I said lamely, trying to concentrate.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Swan?" he asked with amusement.

I closed my eyes catching my breath. "Mmmmm . . . no ooooooofficer..."

"You're not going to try anything funny if I let you up now are you?" he asked, his voice getting harsh and he got caught up in the moment.

"Define funny?" I joked and got an animalistic growl in my ear that made me shudder. "Right, no funny, got it."

"Okay." He says and finally lets me up and as I straightens all my clothing falls to the floor from him undoing them earlier. Horribly late, as if this were the first time he had ever seen me naked, I try to be modest and cover myself up with one free hand. "Are you resisting?"

"No, no, no" I insisted, dropping my hand back to my side as my eyes hungrily ate up the sight of him unbuttoning his shirt. Finally I couldn't take it any more. "Please!" I blurted out and his hands stilled before finishing the task.

Jasper lifts an eyebrow at me, with knowing grin. "Yes?"

"I have to taste you." I said weakly.

"Okay." He said amused. "Taste away."

I smiled and finish unbuttoning his shirt with my free hand, kissing his exposed skin that reveal with each undid button. my hand quickly returns to my side when I finish, not moving so as not to be mistaken for resisting. I stand on my tip-toes to press a kiss to his lips before going back to my path along his chest.

Jasper lets out a deep breath as I paid a special attention to his nipples before continuing my journey south. "Hmm." He says simply, watching me drop lower. I looks into his eyes and am happy to see the unmasked lust in them. I look back at the waistline of his slacks and realize that one hand was not going to get these open. "Your pants, sir could you…umm, please?" I mumble, lamely.

"Um, what?"

I averted my eyes and took a deep breath, my cheeks bright red. "Could I ummm please taste you with them off?"

"Oh well excuse me, the detainee is making demands." He said smiling at my embarrassment. He undoes his belt for me and pulls his pants and boxers down so that I could access him better. "By all means Ms. Swan, please feel free." He said as I greedily opened my mouth for him. I loved doing this for him, mainly because I knew for a fact that Alice never did. She said it was icky. I still left my free hand at my side, for fear that he would take it away if I misbehaved. I couldn't fit all of him into my mouth, especially without the help of my hands, but I used my tongue to message the underside of his shaft as I sucked and bobbed in front of him.

Jasper's head dropped back and his hands went to my hair, tangling his fingers in it to get a good grip. He heard me moan slightly and looked down at me. "Well, you are very thorough Ms. Swan." He raked his fingers through my hair, sending all the pins to the floor and it's now loose down my back. "I need you to check your pussy for me, since I cant band over right now. You can check it with your free hand." He reaches down to move my hair behind my ear and grabs it into a ponytail. Using it as a guide, he pushed my hot mouth further onto his cock, down into my throat.

I obeyed his command, slipping my hand down the front of my body. I rub my wetness making me moan onto him as he guiding me by my hair getting more and more of himself into my mouth. I flick my clit, making me moan loudly and him gasp slightly at the vibrations from my throat. He takes himself out of my mouth and I whine a little looking up at him.

"Jasper."

"Yes, my dear" he answers with a slight moan. He wants to say something, but is just staring into my eyes.

I answer by bringing him back into my mouth again, taking him to the hilt.

"Oh gawd, yes." He moans, gripping my hair tighter, using it to quicken my pace. I love that he is not afraid to guide me, its such a turn on. "Oh all the way. Yes oooohhhh shit." I hum in satisfaction of hearing his delicious moans.

"Did you find anything in that pussy?" he says between pants and gasps. I shake my head making him gasp again, refusing to let him leave my mouth in order to answer. "I think that I better search myself." He said helping me up. "Up on the table and on your back." It was an interesting sight to get on the table with my hand still cuffed to it, but I get onto the table on my back and spread my legs for him. He grabs me by the hips and yanks me to him to the my ass hangs off the table. "Are you sure checked it carefully?"

I whimpered and nodded looking down at him. I felt two fingers enter me roughly and I moaned loudly. "Oh, fuck!"

He was pumping his fingers into me making my hips buck into his movements. "Hold still or I'll cuff the other hand too." I reached behind me and took a hold of the table legs, hold on tight as he fucked me hard with his fingers. I felt the fire spreading through my body starting to gather in the pit of my core I felt his teeth take a hold of my clit. I bit my lip to the point of pain but couldn't hold back any long, screaming out loud as my orgasm rocked through me and I rocked my hips, riding his hand through the waves of pleasure.

I felt his hot opened mouthed kisses across my body, coaxing me to look at him. I did, smiling lazily as I looked into his beautiful eyes. "So a cop, huh?"

He grinned back at me, his eyes roaming my naked form before him. "Wanna see my gun?"

I laughed reaching up my arm to stroke his long hair, but it same to a stop before I remembered it was still cuffed to the table. "Can I go free now officer?" I gave him an innocent look and he grinned at me.

"Maybe. " He said cryptically.

JASPER POINT OF VIEW

"Maybe?" She said, looking annoyed.

"Yes, maybe." I repeated getting out from between her legs. It was a sad moment for me, but I was not done playing with her yet. Not by a long shot. I looked down at her and watched her blush straight down to her nipples. Wow that's was sexy. "Have you learned your lesson yet?"

You can tell that she was thinking hard as to what the point was supposed to be and then I practically saw the light bulb turn on. "I wont try to play footsie with you cock under the table while we are on a date with the spouses." She said smiling, obviously proud of herself for remembering.

"Well I am going to uncuff you, but we have to go before someone comes snooping around." I said, truly sorry that I had to see her put her clothes on again, but my conscious was starting to chip away at me. Once again, being near her and made me forget the fact that I had a girlfriend and she had a boyfriend. I went against my resolve and broke my promise. Then why wasn't I more upset about this?

"We fucked up again." She said, pulling on her dress slowly, turning her back to me. I automatically went to to to zip up her dress. "I only wanted to see you, I swear I never intended for this to happen."

I rolled my eyes and pulled up my pants, fastening the belt. I raised a skeptical brow at her. "That was why you were foot-jobbing me under the table."

"I went into it not intending to do anything and just wanting to see you." She said with a small smile while she raked her fingers through her hair to straighten it out. "How it ended up was not any plan of mine."

I was buttoning my shirt and following her out the door feeling the sadness of loosing her again grow the closer we got to my truck. "I can take a cab." She said quietly, looking at my face. I smiled slightly but I couldn't cold back the sadness.

"I will give you a ride. Wouldn't want Jake to get offended that I didn't give you a ride home." I said, proud that I kept most the bitterness from my voice.

She laughed and headed for my truck. I didn't quite see the humor in it, but didn't question her. Instead I went to the drivers side of the truck and got in. I started the truck up and glanced at her, but she was looking out her window, avoiding my gaze. I sighed and pulled away from the police station, not saying much other then asking for directions to her house. I thought I heard some sniffling, but I could have been mistaken.

We pulled up into her drive way and put the truck into park. There was her baby, the '67 Mustang in the driveway and it only just now dawned on me that Jake had driven to the restaurant in a new Saturn Skyline, but it wasn't here. "Where is Jake?" I finally asked. My voice sounded loud in the quiet cab and Bella jumped, smiling a little at her silliness.

There was defiantly tear marks on her cheeks and her eye make up was a little streaky and blobby. "He left for the airport about two hours ago." She said quietly.

"What? Why?" Why would he leave while she was sitting at the police station? Ahhh, the dumb fucker thought she was guilty of whatever it was that they brought her in for. He didn't even know what it was.

"He thinks that I have a record." She huffed, crossing her arms in front of her.

"And even if you did?" I prompted. Everyone had a past, why would it matter if their future looked promising?

"His family. . . He is from a pretty wealthy family and if I had a record . . ."

"You would make him look bad?" What a dick! I cannot believe he would think such a thing about her, let alone leave her for it.

"Don't. He is a good guy." She defended weakly. "I just never could give my whole self to him. He felt that I think." She looked into my eyes and smiled a little. "Especially today."

Warning bells were going off and I knew this would lead to just another hotel scene and then the regret and guilt would start. I couldn't find it in me to even yield at the warnings fire in my brain. "Well, why would today have anything to do with it?"

Her smile faded slightly and she leaned in kissing my cheek lightly and then opened the truck door, hopping to the ground. Before close it behind her she looked up at me and gave me a sad smile. "No more games Jasper. All or nothing and I am betting on the nothing. Thank you for the day and the memory. Good bye Jasper." She closed the door and headed for the house. Wait, what? Did I just get dumped by my mistress?

Everything was suddenly tunnel vision and there was a slight hum in my ears. It feels like my whole world just crashed down on me. like I just got a phone call and was told that everyone I knew and love had just blew up. I felt myself gag and almost retch. Fuck! I love her. Jesus help me, what we has as illicit and adulterous and shady and sneaky, but it started out genuine and real. It started out as something pure and honest and that part of us was still there, I just never gave it another chance.

I picked up and phone and searched my contacts for Alice and hit call. "Jasper? What happened?"

"I don't love you." I blurted out before I could stop myself. I had to do this before it went any longer. Bella saying goodbye to me just now was a darkness and woke me up faster then a near death experience. "I am sorry I can't do this to you anymore. I am sorry I ever did. You are a good woman and deserve someone who loves you."

"It's her right?" she said, venom dripping from her words. I couldn't really blame her, me and Bella had always been a tender subject for Alice.

"Yes." I said simply, tired of the lies. The line went dead. Well, alright then. I stared at Bella front door, unable to decide on if I was really going to do this. You just broke up with your girlfriend you moron, you are doing this. Right.

I took a deep breath and got out of the truck, walking up to her door and lifting my hand to knock. I stopped and dropped my hadn't to the door knob instead, walking right into the house. It was small and self explanatory type, very her style. The front door opened to the living room that only had a huge fluffy looking couch and a lazy boy chair. At first I didn't see her, but I looked to my left and saw that she had been at the window, looking at my truck. Looking at me.

"Jasper? What's wrong?" She said, nervously biting her lower lip.

"I want you." I said without preamble or explanation.

I saw the tears well in her eyes and she shook her head sadly. "No. I refused to do this anymore. I refused to feel ashamed for us, sneaking away just to see you! No." She looked away and back out the window, taking a shaky breath. "I am not often a selfish person, but on this, I think I have a right to be. You were right to end this all those months ago."

"No I was wrong." I said walking up to her and dropping to my knees, taking her hands in mine. "I was all wrong from the beginning."

she smiled a little. "The beginning of out sick little affair-"

"Was not sick back then!" I said with conviction. "It was real and honest! I was wrong to ever end that."

"That was high school!" She said exasperated, shaking her hands free and walking away. "I have no idea what you're getting at Jasper, but I am sure your girlfriend is getting worried about you."

I shot to my feet and came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist, hugging her to my body. "Ex-girlfriend."

She turned around looking into my eyes for the joke or some sort of amusement. "Ex-girlfriend?"

"I want you to try and give this another chance." I said seriously, trying to convey all the love I felt in my eyes. "We are little more mature when we first tried this."

Her smile was slow and hesitant. "Really?"

"Really." I confirmed, leaning close letting , hovering over her lips. "Are you saying yes?"

"Yes." She breathed, grabbing the back of my head and pulling my lips to hers.

* * *

**_Review and let me know what you think!_**


End file.
